


Hourly Challenge: Red 3.0

by NullNoMore



Series: Hourly Challenge [18]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Blood lobster, Hourly Challenge, I actually enjoyed this quest, New Los Angeles, Nursery Rhymes, if you know you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullNoMore/pseuds/NullNoMore
Summary: Cross has 99 problems and lobsters are all of them. Lucky for them, somebody wrote up a short guide. Lucky, lucky, oh so lucky.If you know, you know. Super underedited due to electricity issues.All the good things belong to Monolith Soft.
Series: Hourly Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hourly Challenge: Red 3.0

Let me give you a little hint, since you seem overwhelmed. It gets a little boring, watching you scurry around the city like an ant. Creepy crawly, creepy crawly. So I'll give you hints, one for every piggy.

This little piggy went to market. Hmm, hmm, let me think. Over by the market, what do you think I noticed? Litter. It makes me despair, really it does. I can forgive the murderers, the thieves, the thugs, the liars. They are at least doing something worth fighting. But litterers are just plain lazy. We've plunged through endless light years, and now they can't be bothered to bend down and pick up a cigarette wrapper or a plastic water bottle. Disgusting. You'll need to crouch low to find my little toy. Let me assure you, it was not accidentally abandoned.

This little piggy stayed home. Not really at home, my little piggy. Not really a piggy, too snippy snappy. But surrounded by homes, where the wealthy rest comfortably, looking down on them all, one of my darlings will be waiting for a good little child to find it. Just hope that the chiming of bells doesn't wake it before you get there. 

This little piggy had roast beef. If litter makes me despair, food makes me laugh. We don't need it. We can't taste it. Numbers flowing in our systems tell us what we are supposed to feel, implanted memories that aren't even our own. But every performance with fork and spoon make us stronger. As we gather for meals, we reinforce our community, become united and rededicated. It would be a shame if something were to end that. Hurry hurry! That isn't a hint, by the way. That is a promise.

Don't complain, sweetheart. The next one is a pure gift.

This little piggy hand none. Remember? Remember your first day in the city? How you arrived and had to climb all those stairs? Remember how you walked down a narrow corridor until you reached a landing and there it was, our city? Laid out in front of you for the taking, you saw your new home. Welcome, welcome! I saw you that day, before you saw me. I had a hunch you would be the one, and I was right. No one walks there anymore; they have better gates to use. But I haven't forgotten. 

One last hint, one last gift. 

This little piggy went wee wee all the way home. I knew you before you knew him, but not by much. He was one of your first fans, and he may be one of your last. Pathetic, not even good for picking up litter in the gutter. But I can make something of him, just like I made my little toys. If I give him one of my little gifts, maybe you'll be nice and give your daddy a gift?

Now run run run and make me proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I should say how much I love this quest and etc., but tick tock I need to get this posted fast.


End file.
